Knaxarid
Background Knaxarid doesn't have much backstory. She was born a simple black widow roaming the woods of france and, one day, was found by a demon's imp. She was taken by this imp and shown to the demon. This demon saw an opportunity to make something big, and started to test on the spider. Being the great and evil maniac the demon was, he stole the blood of a God, and the blood of the leader of all demons, and mixed them togetHer, messing around with its DNA. He injected the blood into the black widow, and poured Her in a strange toxic element, mixed with liquid Dark Matter. After days and days of waiting, Knaxarid has evolved, and gained godlike powers to create and destroy Her own life at will. She was released on to the world, and accepted by otHer gods and demons as one of their own. Information Appearance Knaxarid appears to be humanoid, whose skin is completely black. She has a spider gaster hanging from Her behind, and has a very curvy body build, with a DD cup size, and long limbs. She has four red eyes, and long, really dark purple hair, almost black. She has a few purple lines on Her gaster, like a black widow. She has sharp, poisonous fangs and luscious, light lavender lips. She wears a dark pink, steel, strapless lingerie, large, pointed, dark purple shoulderpads, and wields a large lavender staff shaped like a slug, with eight dark blue spHeres floating around it, representing spider eyes. She usually stands in a seductive pose to lure others into Her trap. Themes * XXX * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTT4di20FtU Personality Knaxarid is a very perverted and dirty-minded goddess. She usually seduces others eitHer for Her own pleasure or to trap others. THere's no real way of telling which is which. She's horny most of the time, and loves to flirt with others, whetHer they're male or female. She focuses mostly on males. Likes Knaxarid likes to seduce and flirt with people, and enjoys creating life, and destroying it once in a while. She also likes to do otHer certain things, but let's not get too much into detail... Dislikes THere's nothing like a failed attempt at seducing that makes Her angrier, and theft. Losing is not a word on Her vocabulary, and absolutely HATES actual love relationships, instead of sexual relationships. Hobbies ...Let's not get too much into detail about Her hobbies and past-times... Let's just say it involves... pleasure. Abilities * Life Creation - Knaxarid can create life linked to Herself. Spiders, slugs, flies, and otHer grotesque creatures. * Seduction Intuition - Knaxarid can easily seduce others to trap them, and poison them. ** Sin Empowerment - Knaxarid can become stronger by the sins of others. If used with Lust Manipulation, She can easily defeat Her enemy. ** Lust Manipulation - Knaxarid has the power to change the desire of others, and sometimes, change their sexuality temporarily for seduction. * Poison Generation - Knaxarid can generate, spew and emit poison after seducing her opponets, killing them. * Arachnid Physioligy - Knaxarid has the appearance of a spider, and can transform into any insects, but most and specifically arachnids. Paraphernalia Knaxarid always wields Her slug-shaped staff, no matter what, as well as many pleasure items that shouldn't be mentioned Here. She usually holds a few burnt cursed blank scrolls, and ink, to write magic scrolls and trick othoers into using them, for fun. Combat WIP Limitations WIP Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:HolyTraitor Characters